A variety of manufacturing methods for such panels are known.
Such methods are described in the annual report "Investigation of test methods, material properties, and processes for solar cell encapsulants" (JPL Contract 954527, Springborn Laboratories, July 1977 published by ERDA in the United States of America).
Various materials usable for encapsulation are also described in the final report "Review of World experience and properties of materials for encapsulation of terrestial photovoltaic arrays" (JPL Contract 954328, Battelle-Columbus Laboratories, July 1976, published by ERDA).
According to a known method, solar cells provided with their electrical connections are disposed on a rigid support plate whereon a thin bonding layer of silicone has been previously poured, and a second layer of transparent silicone is poured on the assembly which assures simultaneously the lateral retention of the cells and the protection of their upper faces. An outer protective layer of glass, for example, can be added. Such a method is for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,439 (Lindmayer).
The implementing of this method is tricky industrially in that the operation of pouring the liquid is a long one and must be carried out with care to obviate the presence of blisters and dust.
It is an object of the present invention to allow a quicker and easier manufacture of photovoltaic solar cell panels.